Is This Love?
by Miracles79
Summary: Hermione is deeply concerned, her best friend, Ginny Weasley, is actively avoiding her and no matter how many times she tries to get Ginny to talk, Ginny always runs away. It has been five weeks since this peculiar behaviour and Hermione wants answers, and she knows how to get it. (Chapter 3 will be Mature and heavy smut, T rating until Chapter 3) Ginny x Hermione, three shot
1. Chapter 1

.

Harry Potter

.

Is This Love?

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 1: An Underlying Truth

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: The characters used in this Fan Fic are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brother Studios (I think?) and are merely used in appreciation of the original author's incredible work. I own nothing apart from the story contained within these words, if that.

.

* * *

.

.

.

In the early hours of Saturday morning, with the autumn gloom settling in around the outskirts of the castle, a lone figure sat. The scenery which surrounded this young individual should have been enough to raise even the loneliest of spirits. And yet despite the beauty of snow covering the withered branches above, the youngest Weasley felt neither moved nor showed any signs of caring in the least. Instead the figure merely pondered on things which continued to torture and torment her conscience without remorse.

It had been another **difficult** day for Ginny Weasley. But not only that, but it had also been a day that she could neither feel proud or happy about no matter how badly she tried to make it so. How could any day be fulfilling when it lacked the very thing that Ginny craved and desired, in all senses of the words? The solution to her problem was simple, often even a few feet away, and yet Ginny knew that she must be avoided at all costs.

Of course when Ginny refers to a '**she' **it could have only been one beautiful woman, Hermione Granger.

So how could any day be satisfying when Ginny ignored the one person who meant more to her than anyone else in the entire world? How could she feel elation when she purposely neglected, avoided, or otherwise rejected every action Hermione attempted to instigate?

… How did things come to this?

Over the years Hermione and Ginny had become good friends; best friends even, if Ginny was allowed to hope for such a close distinction. Inseparable in almost every way really, except in one thing. Unbeknownst to the renowned 'bookworm,' Ginny harboured feelings which were far more intimate than mere friendship and as such, in Ginny's mind, far more distasteful.

She was, and had always been, in love with Hermione Granger. It was as simple as that, Ginny Weasley had fallen for her best friend. Not only had Ginny fallen in love, but she also had many thoughts about the bushy haired brunette which were far from pure and would shatter the friendship they had built over the last few years, in the most finalist of terms.

That's why, hidden beneath the wilting cherry tree, Ginny took in a moment of solace, the silence settling the red heads nerves. For the past few hours Ginny had been so very ill at ease. Evading one Hermione Granger was no easy feat and yet it was a feat which had to be accomplished. Love had been the reason for this sudden separation. The reason why she ignored Hermione's very presence because to acknowledge her concerned gaze, her questioning tone or even her feather light touch – all these simple ever day occurrences – would cause Ginny both discomfort and pain.

Was she deceiving Hermione with her less than platonic feelings?

Honestly, she didn't know. But the nightmarish thought of losing Hermione because of such unrequited emotions was something Ginny could not face. So, despite her Gryffindor colours, which had always been an undeniable strength of hers, Ginny began to lose all hope and courage.

These feelings she encased inside her heart were not the only things which festered within her however. The memories and faces of the dead were also eating at her conscience. The loss of Fred, her own flesh and blood, older brother, had been a significant blow and one which she would never be able to recover from, at least fully. Friends, family: so many had been lost during the war against Lord Voldermort and his followers. An unfair and persistent reminder of how fragile human life really was, and how you should cherish every moment with the people you love as if it was their last.

But while the dead remained a permanent fixture within her traumatised mind, that did not mean there was no room for more. It seemed even her future would not let her rest because, in a startling realisation, Hermione had become the person Ginny wanted to share her future, her life with. The notion of choosing a woman over a man had never even entered Ginny's mind because it had never been about men or women. If Ginny was to be truly happy, then it had to be Hermione. No one could have granted her everlasting happiness, all except her most treasured friend; Hermione Jean Granger.

But while Hermione was her perfect future, or at least her desired future, she was also completely and utterly unattainable. Ginny had always known this. In the years that they had come together, as friends, Hermione had never made any mention of same sex relationships because, in Ginny's mind at least, Hermione had never seen it as a possibility. Of course Hermione was aware of the concept of same sex marriage and such, and probably even accepted the notion unlike other bigots within the wizarding world. But that didn't mean she would have welcomed such a proposition.

There was no way around it, Hermione was straight. Not only was she straight but she was also in love with Ginny's older brother, Ronald Weasley. It was so obvious… and as such, so painful. To be denied love by your own flesh and blood, whether unintentional or not, was hard to fathom. To know that Ron would be the 'lucky' one, to be the one to share moments that only lovers were capable of, was even more disconcerting. But to know that Ron could offer Hermione something which Ginny was physically incapable of: the ability to produce a baby… now that was painfully disheartening.

It may have been far too early in life to ponder such things, after all Ginny had not even left her teenage years. But after the trauma of a war which still remained fresh on everyone's minds, prioritizes changed and it suddenly brought things into a new found perspective. Ginny did not want to suffer or feel saddened anymore, she wanted happiness. No, she had more than earned happiness. Ginny wanted a fulfilling and wonderful life, to be a Quidditch ace and succeeded in any and all ventures. But most of all she wanted a family, and after seeing so much death Ginny finally wanted to view new life once again. A child she could call her own, and a partner who give her life meaning.

This dream of hers bitterly disappointed Ginny however, because of its horrific implications. You see, while Ron could offer Hermione new life, all Ginny could offer Hermione was stagnation; a barrier had been created between Hermione and Ginny which could never be crossed no matter how badly Ginny wanted to cross it. Ginny could produce a baby with any man she desired and yet the thought never even occurred to her, but it did when she thought of one Hermione Granger.

Why was this the case…?

Why did she dream of a life alongside Hermione Granger who was accompanied by a small child of their own…?

Bushy red hair, brown curious eyes and a young playful expression full of love and a keen thirst for knowledge; that was the child who greeted Ginny's field of vision.

But even as the child stood beside Hermione, her loving, practically glowing mother, Ginny knew that the child could never be. She was a creation of her imagination nothing more.

She was the impossible child…

Even within a world blessed with magic, same sex couples had to make do with adoptive agencies. Ginny often wondered why there was no magical incantation which could allow two women the means of having a baby. If magic promised endless possibilities then why didn't any witch or wizard look into the theory or likelihood of such a spell working? Maybe there just wasn't a market for it, same sex relationships were still highly frowned upon within the wizarding world, although admittedly less so that the muggle equivalent.

This was why Ginny held in such bitterness…

Such disappointment in things she could not control or at least alter to fit her whims…

Why was Ginny feeling this way at a time of victory…?

Surely in a time of victory Ginny should have been rejoicing just like everyone else, or at least mourning the losses which affected her on a nightly basis. The Dark Lord had been vanquished; the tormentors of the known world were no more. The remaining Death Eaters had been locked away, defeated and left to suffer for their crimes at the hands of dementors. So, why wasn't she celebrating? Why was she still stuck in a rut, unable to face Hermione who wanted nothing more than to talk with her closest friend?

It could have been due to her nagging resentment. Even after the events of the war, Ginny still held some measure of resentment towards the 'Golden trio' for leaving her behind when they set out on their quest to retrieve and destroy the last remaining horcruxes. To this day they remained her closest friends; her brother, her ex-boyfriend and her best friend turned romantic interest. Was it any surprise that she wanted to ensure their safety, by any means necessary? Never knowing where they were, how they were or whether they were even still alive… How was Ginny supposed to feel when she knew nothing but speculation and gossip?

But of course, the 'Golden trio' had rejected her intentions without a single acknowledgement of her argument. They would always come up with the same excuses over and over again. Ginny was always too young, too inexperienced, and, as Ron had admitted, far too headstrong.

How dare they suggest such a thing…?

Too young; she was only a year younger than them and had seen things which would have left older men squirming in discomfort, unable to function properly most likely. But she had survived all that, Tom Riddle's diary being her most significant point as Ginny believed she had some knowledge of Lord Voldermort's inner workings. This was of course refuted by Harry and dismissed completely afterwards by the remaining duo.

Then there was the belief that she was too inexperienced; Ginny could not believe this particular statement, she had been a prominent member of Dumbledore's army. Renowned for her excellent form and poise in practical demonstrations during Defence against the Dark Arts lessons, and was resourceful and adaptable to boot. How could she be considered as too inexperienced?

Then there was the kicker, too headstrong; well, that was rich coming from the three of them. Ginny knew that she could be rash, not taking all matters into account before acting was known to be her greatest drawback, but to have been this by the three most rash and irresponsible people she had ever known, now that was saying a lot. But of course when they acted of their own accord, 'the Golden trio' was considered heroes and lauded with praise and recognition. But when it concerned Ginny, no, it was far too rushed and ill thought out.

But despite her inner grumbles, Ginny knew she loved her friends dearly, in varying amounts and differing ways, but she loved them nonetheless. In the case of Ron, Ginny loved him like a big brother who, while admittedly slow, was far more trustworthy than anyone she had met. Harry, well he was a skilled fighter who possessed such a warm and compassionate heart; it was one of the reasons why Ginny had once, many years ago, felt so drawn to him.

And then… there was Hermione. Hermione Jean Granger, Ginny loved the brunette with every fibre of her being. What more could be said other than she was perfect, in every sense of the word. From her stunning looks to her intelligence and all the way to her gentle nature, how could anyone not become enamoured by her and practically faint at the slightest brush of her hand or the scent of her perfume?

But even though she harboured these feelings for Hermione, Ginny refused to act… refused to announce her feelings for fear of losing a woman who had not only been her personal role model growing up but had also become the most irreplaceable person in her life. Even when she was young Ginny always looked up to Hermione, a frank curiosity turned into friendship and when that bond had exceeded its limit… only then did her true feelings blossom.

There had also been a time when Harry had been her most irreplaceable person, but with distance came realisation. While she cared for Harry and prayed for his safe return, Ginny realised that what she felt was not love but rather worry… she had had an inkling in the past that her feelings for Harry were nothing more than friendly and that hunch had been more than confirmed by their distance apart.

It had been an awkward and tense day, the day when Ginny had rejected Harry's advances. Harry was no doubt surprised by her rejection, but, like the man that he was, he took it in his stride and allowed their relationship to part amicably. Ginny was more than thankful for Harry's generosity and unexpected understanding, it only made her love him more, however, only as a friend. Ginny's blissful life of being able to acquire the person she felt for was over; now that Hermione was within her grasp.

But, surprisingly, Ginny had not been the only one to shock the wizarding world by rejecting the advances of her supposed 'soul mate' because Hermione had also rejected Ron's advances, too. Although, their particular parting had not been as amicable as one might have hoped for or expected. There had been no violent contact or broken objects, just raised voices and Ron's adamant belief that she was in love with someone else, someone unworthy of her.

But that was Ron, when he felt personally offended or coerced into believing in a lie, he would always react without thinking and burn more bridges than he intended. This fight was inevitable; Ron had held feelings for Hermione since their first year together… he had perhaps expected them to fall for one another. However, when his expectations went unfulfilled, he was left feeling embarrassed. Of course he would react angrily, Ginny thought. She would have reacted in the same way if she had been rejected by the woman she loved above all else…

The truths is, Ginny wanted nothing more than for Hermione to willingly and hopelessly fall in love with her, but what she really needed was for Hermione to remain, to never leave her side. This left Ginny at an impasse, at the crossroads of where love and friendship would have to be prioritized. And in time, Ginny came to realise that no matter how badly she wanted Hermione it was never to be… friendship was far more attainable than unrequited love.

However, when Hermione rejected Ron, Ginny felt elated. She couldn't hide her smile when she heard that Hermione was still single and that her long, hopeful dream was still alive no matter how faint it appeared. But in time, Ginny realised her discourteous behaviour, feeling elation over another person's dismay, her brother's no less, was physically sickening and in time she had grown to despise herself for feeling such happiness in another person's darkest moment.

And at it was because of this, that Ginny made a choice. It was the hardest decision of her life, no doubt, but one Ginny knew she had to make. In an attempt to distance herself from both her unrequited feelings, and her dark and discourteous thoughts, Ginny decided to eliminate the root of the problem; and that problem was none other than Hermione Granger.

So, Ginny purposely ignored Hermione and prayed that in time her feelings for her friend would dissipate, never to return. She was doing this for Hermione as much as herself, though. She could never truly be Hermione's best friend unless she rid herself of these 'feelings' and became what Hermione wanted, and no less deserved, which was a close and reliable friend who would not trouble her with feelings which would never be welcomed… and would never be reciprocated.

That's why she ignored Hermione's hopeful smile and flushed cheeks, that's why she walked away when Hermione waved or made a movement towards her, and that's why her heart was breaking every moment she abandoned the woman she loved. But of course Ginny never looked back, terrified to see the anger and disappointment that she expected. But, if she had looked back, Ginny would have seen something far more crippling; Hermione's pained face, unshed tears, and trembling body as she watched her most precious person run away from her once again.

While Ginny was completely unaware of this, she still maintained the notion that everything was fine and that she was not burning bridges by avoiding Hermione's gaze. Surprisingly, Ginny felt content by this because she at least got to see her and gaze upon her from afar… at least Hermione could continue to go on oblivious to feelings she would never have imagined.

"This is for the best…"

A phrase Ginny used often when her doubts began to fester into worry, discomfort and inescapable paranoia. When those times occurred Ginny would desperately repeat this phrase like it was her own personal mantra because without it she would have been forced to face the damage she had inflicted upon her best friend; her one true love.

…

But if Ginny had only known what was going through Hermione's mind, if only she had known that Hermione was living out her life in agony and in fear. Maybe then Ginny would have reacted, maybe then Hermione would have recovered and not been awakened, screaming, at memories which continued to torment and eat away at her psyche. Maybe then, she could have escaped her long since deceased tormentor… Bellatrix LeStrange.

* * *

.

.

.

If there was one good thing about ignoring Hermione, dare she say it, it was that Ginny now had far more time to concentrate on life's most pressing matters. Upcoming NEWT's and of course the Quidditch final's. The latter remained heavily upon Ginny's mind, but in a rather surprising twist of fate so did the former. Ginny was preparing feverishly for her exams; looking through every study and theory based book, practicing complex spells with great efficiency, and repeatedly testing herself with practice exam papers receiving marks which even Hermione could have been proud of.

Yes, that was right. Of course Ginny would mention Hermione while preparing for her exams because the truth was that she was taking her exams so that Hermione would know she was okay, thus, Hermione could be proud of her. Even though Ginny needed to ignore Hermione's very presence, she at least wanted to reassure Hermione that she was alright. It might be reverse psychology, but it was something that Ginny believed in thoroughly.

She worked so hard for her exams, not because she wanted to, but because she saw this as penance for her poor treatment of Hermione, at least this way she could make Hermione happy from afar… she had obviously hurt Hermione, but at least this way she was trying to return all the love and tenderness which Hermione bestowed upon her at a very young age. This was all for her. She was doing this all for Hermione; she would receive great grades and let Hermione know, albeit through the grape vine, that she was grateful... Hermione didn't need to hear or see it directly.

Unfortunately for Ginny, not all things had gone according to plan, and the one variable who kept popping up again and again was the one person she couldn't afford to see; none other than Hermione Granger herself. Everywhere Ginny turned Hermione was but a few feet away watching her every action, watching everyone she corresponded with, watching Ginny like a hawk waiting for a moment when she was either alone or unprepared for her approach.

Hermione was becoming rather aggressive in her pursuit of Ginny. The usually well-mannered and caring Gryffindor bookworm was repeatedly interrupting conversations which Ginny shared with close friends from her year… unbeknownst to Ginny, Hermione always seemed to act when it concerned male students who approached, but Ginny had not yet connected the two things together.

Hermione was persistent, and slightly irritable, but whenever she managed to finally chase the hopeful suitor away… Ginny was already long gone. She was also starting to acquire quite an unfortunate reputation, Hermione was becoming snappier when it came to people's behaviour and this did not go unnoticed by the two remaining members of the Golden trio. Hermione was acting oddly, almost frenzied, but they did not have the means to help her; only Ginny could offer her such peace of mind. But, for some reason, Ginny continued to avoid her.

That was not all Hermione did though. Often when Ginny worked late hours in the library and came back to her dormitory to sleep, she would find Hermione asleep on top of her bed clearly having been waiting there for quite some time. She shouldn't have even been able to get in; Ginny had personally erected a barrier in which people could not enter her room other than her own roommates. But, when Ginny looked at the door's protection she noticed that the barrier had been completely, and violently, torn to shreds. Powerful magic had been performed, magic which would have been highly criticized by their new Headmistress; Headmistress McGonagall.

… Why was Hermione being so persistent and so unlike herself?

It didn't end there though; Hermione had apparently asked many fellow Gryffindor students, of Ginny's year, what was going on with Ginny. She even asked said students to deliver messages for her, but Ginny repeatedly rejected them explaining that she was too busy and had to concentrate on her work without interruption.

Of course something would eventually have to give, and it did, because through Ginny's evasive actions Hermione was left with no choice but to confront Ginny personally.

In increasing frequency, Hermione attempted to corner Ginny in the Gryffindor common room where she worked late at night. But before Hermione could even whisper a single word or approach the slowly retreating red head… Ginny would flee towards her dormitory room or away from Gryffindor indefinitely, never noticing the silent tears which slipped down Hermione's cheeks or the sheer anger which emanated from her eyes.

Ginny didn't know why Hermione persisted or why she wouldn't leave her alone, but like most things, Ginny managed to piece things together, and just like Ginny, piece them together incorrectly. Ginny came to the assumption that Hermione was doing this because of Ginny's ill treatment rather than the feelings which burnt within Hermione's being and threatened to consume her without a second's notice.

Ginny knew she was doing wrong by Hermione, and in time she came to realise what a huge mistake she had made. She had ignored Hermione at a time when she desperately needed her. Ginny realised this now, but she refused to be swayed by this unexpected realisation. Not because she held any belief in her previous actions, but because she was scared, her previous abundance of Gryffindor courage had now deserted her. She had betrayed Hermione's trust and left her to suffer alone.

What could Ginny possibly say to make this better? She couldn't confess her feelings; that would just make the previous five weeks completely worthless and negate there meaning. So, instead of apologizing to Hermione, instead of spilling her heart and soul to the person she loved… Ginny continued this farce in the hopes that she could one day be the woman that Hermione needed her to be. All of this was for Hermione; however, it was becoming clear now that she was also doing this because she was afraid.

…

And eventually, after many failed attempts and sleepless nights, Hermione stopped coming. Not only did she stop approaching Ginny but she refused to leave her room, often missing important lessons which had both Gryffindor and the teachers incredibly worried. None questioned her or criticized her for her lack of punctuality, but offered support at a time when Ginny offered nothing but ignorance and painful separation.

That's not to say that Hermione was never seen by the remaining Gryffindor students, she could often be seen in the common room talking to her close friends, Ron and Harry, not to mention Luna who had somehow materialized in the Gryffindor common room and looked completely unfazed by the questioning glances sent her way.

But what Ginny saw was something that was very difficult to grasp and painful to watch. The usually cheerful and diligent 'bookworm' looked nothing like her previous self. She looked drained, lifeless and worst of all defeated. She maintained her image of course; she did not have mangled hair or dirty skin, no, this was not some soap opera, this was real life and while Hermione kept up the appearance of a well-balanced student, inside she was falling to pieces. Her sanity slipping little by little every time her eyes took in Ginny's anxious appearance.

…

However, later into the month, Ginny was offered one last distraction from both her feelings and her studies in the presence of a letter. The letter had no identifiable features, it was not Hogwarts or even Ministry related, just a simple letter. The writer was some anonymous person, which was even written in the letter's introduction, and the handwriting was unfamiliar; rough and hastily drawn up.

The letter asked for Ginny to appear, alone, at a room which held no meaning to either herself or anyone she knew. If it had been the room of requirement then Ginny could have surmised that a member of Dumbledore's Army had written it. If it had been the Gryffindor common room she would have guessed a Gryffindor student… so why was it just a classroom with no memories or significance to Ginny…?

And why did she have to appear alone and at a specific time…?

Ginny might not have known who wrote this letter, but she had a fair inkling of where it had previously resided; in the Slytherin dorms no doubt. Perhaps this was nothing more than an ill thought out ploy from Pansy Parkinson or Draco Malfoy. Another pathetic attempt to coerce her into appearing unguarded, so that they could harass and bully her like they always tried, and failed, to do.

She was not stupid. Ginny might have been headstrong, but she would not walk into a trap and she would not start a fight when it could be easily avoided. So, Ginny chose to ignore the letter and even its previous existence, just like Hermione. To Ginny, if anyone had the bravery to ask, she would simply state that she knew nothing of a letter and if the sender were to confront her then they would get an earful from the fiery redhead.

That was what she was expecting…

She could never have imagined what was to become of her costly mistake…

That it would cost her more than just a simple friendship...

And It would all begin a day later…

* * *

.

.

.

At 9:00 am the following morning… Hermione Granger had gone missing.

The castle was in uproar; teachers and students alike searched for her feverishly with little to no success. Hermione had, apparently, never returned to her dormitory. She was last seen, by various students, and the head librarian at that, leaving the library on her way to the Gryffindor dormitories, but instead what they found were her discarded books lying torn at the bottom of the moving staircase and further evidence of a struggle.

Ginny was practically tearing the castle apart trying to find her. She no longer cared about her plans or how she had treated Hermione; she only cared for her safety… nothing mattered other than Hermione's safety. Ginny was not alone, though. Harry, Ron, and Luna searched everywhere for their missing friend. Teachers, Headmistress McGonagall included, used every magical means to locate Hermione, but her footsteps and mere essence disappeared at the foot of the staircase. Almost as if someone had planned for this and masked his or her hasty escape.

But who? The most likely perpetrators were Draco and Pansy, not to mention Slytherin by and large, but they could not have performed such complex magic. Headmistress McGonagall was adamant that IF Hermione had been kidnapped, then it would have had to have been an outsider, someone with inside knowledge of the structure and workings of this great castle. While Harry threatened to turn Slytherin common room inside and out to find either Draco or any hints as to Hermione's location, he was eventually pleaded into inaction by Ginny who did not believe in Harry's assumption that this had all been a plan of Draco's.

Everyone looked. Every single member of Hogwarts, baring Slytherin of course, searched high and low, far and wide, for even the slightest clue. The picture frames which littered the corridors, and the staircase where Hermione's belongings had been torn, had no knowledge of Hermione's whereabouts. And in far more troubling news some of the people within their picture frames, most notably the ones surrounding the stairs, had been temporarily blinded… they couldn't have seen the scuffle or the perpetrator.

Hermione had been kidnapped, there was no denying it now, but what could Ginny do?

She was quickly running out of options…

Hermione was gone, taken by someone who must have had a reason to take her…

Was it because of her connection to Harry…?

Or maybe it was… no, she couldn't think like that. That was just Ginny's paranoia. But the thought never slipped from her mind, why would someone take a very beautiful and well respected woman who had an equally slim and toned body?

But in an unexpected turn of events, all of her questions were answered in the form of a letter. She only happened to stumble upon this letter by sheer chance, had Ginny not gone back to her room she may not have been able to find it, at least for a day or two, because she would have continued to search without sleep until Hermione was found.

It was frighteningly cold out, and while Ginny was prepared to brave the cold she decided to go back for her Gryffindor scarf. She had to hurry of course because Harry, Ron, and Luna were waiting for her downstairs rather impatiently, eager to return to their search as soon as possible. And that was when she found the letter resting atop her pillow looking as innocent and yet out of place as possible.

Ginny didn't wait, or make any movements towards her scarf, which rested beside the letter; she instead lunged towards the letter and tore it open without a second thought scanning every single word… once, twice, and thrice. The contents of the letter were somewhat overwhelming, but more so terrifying. Finally, comprehension dawned on Hermione's fate… she knew now that Hermione had not left the staircase of her own fruition, she had most certainly been kidnapped.

'**If you want to see the 'mudblood' Hermione Granger ever again, then you will follow our every instruction…'**

The words shone in perfect clarity, the writing still appeared hastily written, but there were clear signs that the writer had written these words again and again on top of each other, supposedly to emphasise how possessed they had become…

Ginny was terrified; a soundless whimper left her lips. Ginny knew now, she knew that she had placed Hermione in danger. She had ignored the writer's words and it had come back to haunt her. But, how dare they touch Hermione! How dare they get her involved in all this! Ginny wanted to hurt them, to maul them and never stop harming them until their hearts stopped beating. Hermione was everything to Ginny, more than her own life and she would not stop until Hermione's safety was assured.

Anger replaced fear as Ginny was about to sprint down the stairs and make her friends aware of this message, however, unexpectedly, the letter started to burn within her hands. A startled gasp left her lips as blood began to pool from her fingertips, fingers which remained connected to the letter holding her in a powerful grasp that she could not escape. It was almost as if the letter itself were alive. But at the same time, something struck Ginny as quite odd. There was very little pain and no ruptures in her skin; it was like the blood was not her own, but at the same time it was her own.

Slowly the droplets of blood began to converge in the centre, splintering into different sections and before her very eyes they began to form words. While the slight burning sensation still persisted, Ginny made no further move to distance her away from the letter and instead held it firmer, if that were even possible. The trail of blood that left her fingers stopping abruptly. The words presented became clearer and clearer until it could finally be properly comprehended, the words fluctuating as if they were ripples in a puddle.

'**If you tell anyone about this letter, or that we have the 'mudblood'… then we will kill her without warning.' **

Slumping against the door, Ginny cradled her head in her hands. This was all her fault. She was the cause of all Hermione's misfortune and now she was going to pay for it. But what surprised her the most is that she didn't care. All that mattered was Hermione's safety and Ginny would ensure she was safe even at the cost of her own life.

But still the same question persisted in her mind…

Who was this person…?

Why were they so eager to talk to her…?

But that no longer mattered any more. She would follow this anonymous person's instructions to the letter, literally. She would get Hermione back…

And it would all start at 11:00 pm…

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Note: I hope you liked it; the next chapter should be up sometime in the near future. This story is a three shot by the way, romance only, and the later chapters will be maturely based so definitely expect Mature based content.

The next chapter will also be a little more dialogue heavy, as you may have noticed; there was only one line of dialogue but I did that on purpose. I really wanted to delve into Ginny's psyche and dissect how she had come to abandon Hermione so uncharacteristically. I know people will be annoyed with my own interpretation of Ginny but please believe me when I say there will be a huge pay off.

Reviews would be very much appreciated but I will leave it to your discretion, even the simplest 'Interesting' or 'I think _**this**_ needs to be improved'; would be sufficient because I like to get opinions from readers. Whether that is praise, constructive criticism I do not mind as both have helped me improve as a writer greatly.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will begin working through the next chapter as soon as time allows but I will make time if this story really kicks off into a new gear.

All the best and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Stranger

Harry Potter

.

Is this Love?

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 2: Mysterious Stranger

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: The characters used in this Fan Fic are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brother Studios (I think?) and are merely used in appreciation of the original author's incredible work. I own nothing apart from the story contained within these words, if that.

.

* * *

.

.

.

'**Turn right when you reach the end of the hall and wait for further instructions.'**

Following the letter's directions, Ginny turned to face a chillingly empty corridor. Just like before the writer of the letter seemed to know every empty corridor without fault, and know every secret which was contained within Hogwart's walls. This fact was becoming even more irrefutable owing to the fact that she had come across no one since leaving the Gryffindor common room. Not a single soul had crossed her path; no late students, a patrolling teacher. Not even Filch and his bizarre, cross eyed cat.

The kidnappers seemed to know not only **her **every movement but that of the entire castle as well. How powerful were these people?

But once again she didn't ponder on this. She had no time, at the end of the day only one thing mattered and that was finding Hermione Granger alive and unharmed. Hermione's safety was her first priority; everything else including her own life came a distant second. It seemed love could create even the most suicidal of fools, Ginny mused bitterly.

So within the spanning darkness, her senses heightened, and wand outstretched, Ginny proceeded forward at a steady pace. She walked cautiously, not too fast in case she drew attention to herself but not to slow either. It was important to reach Hermione as quickly as possible, but it was doubly important that Ginny reached her at all. This could have been a trap after all, and who said the trap would happen at the designated chamber?

Ginny would not be lulled into a false sense of security. No, she would be wary of anything and everything. Every clinking soldier she passed would be given a brief inspection; every sudden, unexpected noise would send Ginny to her knees in a crouched position. She could take no chances, she was dealing with an enemy who had no identity… and in some regards no comparison.

How could you compare something you had never seen…?

This was why Ginny followed the letter's directions to the letter, never threatening to deviate for fear of reprisals. But she did not fear the consequences for her own sake, no; she feared what would happen to Hermione. Would they take her away? Never to be seen again? Or would they simply just kill her and leave no trace for which Ginny could take her revenge?

So many horrific possibilities but none would ever come to pass. Ginny would follow the letter; it's every instruction whether heinous or unflattering. Ginny would follow it. She had to; there was no choice in the matter. Hermione was at stake and because of that Ginny was prepared to sacrifice anything, even her life if necessary.

Reaching the end of the corridor Ginny suddenly crouched low, the sounds of movement coming closer towards her vicinity making her consider a vast number of options. But before Ginny could come up with anything, a plan or even a defence, the letter began to burn against her fingertips. Looking down, Ginny saw words scrolling across the parchment once again, the familiar red ink seemingly flowing from her fingertips.

'**Hide in the nearest classroom and wait for further instructions… Filch is coming, hide!"**

Wasting little time Ginny hid within the nearest classroom, her wand trained on the door in case the intruder decided to make an un-announced visit. She knew the intruder would be Filch, most likely accompanied by his cat, but Ginny didn't care. If Filch was to show his ugly face then he would be rendered unconscious, nothing would stop her from reaching Hermione. If anyone tried to stop her, whether friend or foe, then they would receive the same treatment. She would not discriminate between friend or foe both would be considered as equals, as nothing more than obstacles in her path towards Hermione.

But as Ginny waited, footsteps drawing close, they eventually disappeared, continuing on down the hallway. Opening the door an eye width apart Ginny watched as Filch's figure, illuminated by the oil lighter he carried, vanished out of sight. The old man mumbling to himself as he walked with an unsteady gait, whatever Filch was saying not even Ginny could have known. (Work on this part)

As Ginny was about to open the door fully, and walk out into the hallway, she was suddenly stopped in her motions as the letter burned in her hand at an intensity she had never felt before. Retreating from the door Ginny attempted to drop the letter, the heat threatening to pierce her fingers or melt them indefinitely. But as Ginny looked down she saw new words appearing from the parchment, hastily drawn and notably panicked.

'**Wait! Do not move!"**

Confused, Ginny returned her eyes to the partly opened door and was almost shocked into silence when the feline figure of Filch's cat wandered inside, its eyes scanning Ginny's with scepticism. Thankfully, and with reflexes which only a Quidditch player could possess, Ginny hurriedly hid behind a pillar further inside the room blocking her view from both the cat and the now widening door.

"What is it? Do you see something my sweet?" Filch murmured casting his source of light directly into the room.

The cat remained silent, walking further inside to where Ginny lay hidden. It had seen her attempted escape and nearly lost sight of her, but Ginny wasn't that good. It looked like Filch's cat would be eating an adequate meal tonight; her master always gave her more food when she caught students out of bed. Today would be no different.

"In there are they? Good girl!" Filch stated proudly watching his cat move further inside the room.

Further within the room however Ginny readied herself, she knew that she not only had to render the cat unconscious but also the muggle born caretaker. It was going to be tricky, completely immoral by all accounts, but also easily do-able. She just needed to wait for an opening, when both intruders were at their most vulnerable. Only then would she act.

But before Ginny could prepare herself to perform the complex spells, the letter burned against her hand once again. No pain was registered this time as Ginny gripped her wand tightly but it made her look away, scanning words which held a promise that Ginny highly doubted. Reluctantly however she did as the letter ordered, lowering her wand and waiting for whatever was about to occur.

'**Don't even think about it! Let me handle this!"**

But as time passed, Ginny was beginning to feel doubt in the writer's instructions, tightening her hand around the wand once more in preparation for the inevitable; but before she could even begin to mutter the spell she was suddenly halted by Filch's confused voice and the sounds of hurried footsteps.

"W-Where do you think you're going?"

Turning her head round the corner Ginny watched as Filch's cat sprinted out of the room, running straight through Filch's legs in the process. What was going on? But before Ginny had time to contemplate this, Filch threw the door closed and set off after his cat. Unsteady steps chasing after a cat who had apparently heard something all the way across the other side of the school, but Ginny was never to know of what had really happened.

… That the cats eyes had glazed over in a white mist, magic was a means of control and it looked like this occasion was no different.

Stepping out of the classroom and scanning her environment, noticing the retreating figure of Filch further down the corridor, Ginny felt the letter burn once again. No longer doubting the writer's power, Ginny withdrew her wand from her pocket and illuminated the parchment within the dark.

'**Proceed forward, turn right and after 20 metres you will have reached your destination.'**

The letters knowledge and power was most peculiar, Ginny pondered. Not only had it warned her of Filch's pursuit but it had also shown her shortcuts she had never even known about. And Ginny thought she knew everything about Hogwarts, every secret and hidden passageway, but today she had been proven wrong. Who had such an understanding of the School's routes and history? Who could account for every single person within the school without being present?

At this last thought Ginny immediately stopped in her tracks, maybe she wasn't alone after all. Maybe she was being followed, or had been followed ever since she left the Gryffindor common room. As if by the mere implication, the hairs on the back of Ginny's neck sprang up all at once… a chill washing over her as she quickly turned to look back down the corridor, to surprise the would be kidnapper who must have been trailing her.

… But as she turned, no one was there. Not a single hint or movement could be seen down the corridor, she was seemingly alone. Ginny was alone with the constricting silence which thereby heightened all of her six senses to their maximum capacity. Ginny was a bundle of nerves now and her wand was being held in a defensive position, ready for anything. She didn't like this situation. Something felt very out of place.

Sighing in anxiety Ginny made her way down the corridor, her path illuminated by her wand which scanned every empty class room between where she stood and her intended destination, looking for any signs of movement further in. She had to be sure; there was no telling the kind of people she was dealing with. But eventually she arrived at the classroom unharmed, not a thing looked out of place since her journey. (Must find a way to improve.)

Raising her wand to identify the door number Ginny's frown instantly deepened, recognizing not only the door number but its irrelevant connection to previous events to. This room was the exact same room from the first letter, what was so significant about this door? To Ginny at least it held no significance whatsoever, nothing in her past involved this room and in fact she doubted she had ever stepped foot in it either.

'_Why here…?'_

'_What makes this room so bloody important…?'_

If the room held no memories for Ginny then maybe, just maybe, it held something precious for the kidnapper? Yes, that had to be it. There was no other alternative because before yesterday this room didn't even exist in Ginny's mind.

Breathing in a much needed gulp of air to steady herself Ginny tightened her grip on her wand, her unoccupied hand moving towards the door knob. "You're ready for this," Ginny whispered, "Get in, safe the girl and live happily ever after." It seemed even at a time of desperation the fiery red head could still crack a joke, although usually her jokes were not said to mask her terrified nerves or the trembling of her hand.

"Yeah, right!" Ginny mused, "Like I've ever been so lucky."

With one more look down both sides of the corridor, and a reassuring mantra, Ginny pushed the door open swiftly, not caring for subtlety or the like hoping, against hope, to surprise Hermione's would be kidnappers and gain the advantage…

… Of course it would be a lot easier to gain the advantage if she could actually see into the room that would have been a huge plus in her eyes. The room was shrouded in complete darkness, not the kind of darkness where objects and figures could be seen but a black omnipresent darkness which was far from natural. Someone had darkened this room on purpose with magic which was far more advanced than even Ginny had been prepared for. Who could manipulate their environment to such a considerable extent?

Who the hell was she dealing with here?

"H-Hermione?" Ginny whispered, "A-Are you… in there?"

No answer, nothing at all. Not even the slightest sound or hint of movement further in just the constricting silence and the darkness which seemed to seep closer towards her. Shaking her head at this implausible suggestion, Ginny remained rooted to the spot afraid to move, listening intently for any sounds which could give the occupants presence away. But there was nothing, Ginny was looking into the dark abyss and all she heard was the frightened beating of her heart.

Hands sweating, and trembling, Ginny finally remembered her wand which remained inactive at her side. _'Wait? Inactive?' _Ginny shuddered, eyes returning to her wand which should have been illuminating her surroundings but instead remained life less at her side.

"Strange," Ginny pondered aloud, laughing awkwardly "I thought I cast lumos?"

Performing the incantation again Ginny lifted her wand, positioning her only source of light further within the room. But the moment it passed the door's barrier, the point of Ginny wand suddenly extinguished… darkness cutting off her view from both her hand and her wrist which became engulfed in the darkness.

Gasping in fear, Ginny hastily pulled her hand back through the darkening existence with a surprising amount of success, but what she didn't expect were for tendrils of darkness to follow her arms movement… before returning back to their place of darkness, back to their previous slumber. Holding her hand against her chest, Ginny looked between the darkness and her wand which still remained inactive.

"Lumos!" Ginny murmured, the light illuminating her vicinity once again.

Experimentally, Ginny looked towards the darkness where the light retreated only slightly before plunging her hand back into the vast encroaching darkness. The light extinguished instantaneously and Ginny pulled her arm back before she could get sucked further in, an implausible likelihood but one she still feared.

At this point, and with no further needed for further evidence, Ginny's suspicions were finally assured. There was some sort of barrier which began at this door's entry way, it caused her spell to disperse upon contact which could mean only one thing. The kidnapper expected Ginny to walk through, into the classroom, without the aid of light. This wasn't a disadvantage, no; this was insanity, practically suicide in its most oppressive form. How many were inside? Would she be blinded while her attackers could watch her every movement? She would be fumbling in the dark, lost and like a little child. How was she supposed to save Hermione when she could not see?

She had not been expecting these current events. She had suspected Draco, Pansy maybe even a grief stricken Death Eater but never this. This was magic like she had never seen it, who could perform such a feat and why? No names, criminals or anything of that sort came to mind. She had played a part in Lord Voldermort's downfall but not a significant part; she had been an outsider looking in. So then why was she being personally targeted? Had she affronted someone powerful without realising? Who then?

Without even registering the subtle pain, Ginny's eyes wavered towards the letter which tingled within her trembling hand. As if on cue time seemed to stop all around her and the silence became almost insurmountably painful for the troubled red head. Craning her neck to look at the parchment Ginny almost froze upon reading its contents.

Was she being toyed with?

They must have been in there so why were they sending such a message now?

'**Come in! Come in! There's no need to be shy!'**

Ginny's fiery temper returned once again, she was not a little girl who froze at the first glimpse of something so unnatural. No, she was a proud and popular Weasley who was renowned for not only her cheeky behaviour but for her bravery too. She would not stand by and be ridiculed while Hermione waited further inside, terrified and in need of rescue. Damn the odds, she'd faced worse in her time and come out relatively unscathed. This time would be no different, but only this time she would come out with more than she came in with; because this time she would be leaving with Hermione Granger.

"Hermione!?" Ginny shouted with new found confidence, "Are you in there?"

Silence once again, perhaps she was gagged and being held like a prisoner. The image angered Ginny greatly and before she could take all possibilities into account, Ginny stepped further inside the pitch black room… the darkness consuming her figure as the door swung shut behind her.

* * *

.

.

.

"Okay! I'm her, just like you wanted," Ginny shouted, her hands raised in surrender despite having no intention of doing such a thing, "I've done what you asked. Now, please, let Hermione go… this is between you and…"

With several more steps inside the silent room, her words trailing at the unexpected sound of creaking, the door suddenly shut violently behind the redhead without warning. Although Ginny could not see the doors movement, or the lock engaging, she most certainly heard the obtrusive sound for what it was clearly meant to signify. Ginny was trapped and at the mercy of the kidnappers, she was alone, sightless and in some senses wand less.

But before she could come to terms with this new development, or find some way to combat it, her eyes were suddenly scorched by a blinding light which radiated all around her. Covering her eyes, Ginny cowered low to the ground fighting against the heat which still pervaded within her now closed eyries. The sudden intrusive light had been most unexpected and it seemed to emit from the very walls and ceiling itself, and from everything which belonged to the room. What the hell was this? And why did…?

However, before Ginny could ponder, or even attempt to open her sore abused eyes; a hand roughly grasped her forearm in a tight and painful hold. Spinning around, Ginny felt her body falling, falling closer and closer to the ground. As impact shuddered her body, Ginny barely had time to grow accustomed to the pain before she was instantly flattened by another body which collided against hers almost simultaneously. Looking up into the face of the 'supposed' kidnapper, all Ginny saw was a blurry figure continuing to wrestle her further against the ground, practically grounding her against it.

Fear pulsed within Ginny's body as she felt her body being roughly handled by this 'person'; soft hands tightening and pinning her own above her head and against the cold marble floor, Ginny's waist being straddled by the kidnapper who arched their back as they attempted to pin Ginny's hands, their hip thrusting against Ginny's and then… and then, breasts pressing down against her own feeling not only soft but slightly heavy too.

Was… was the kidnapper a girl…?

Someone from her own year who admired her perhaps…?

But as her vision cleared up and the fog began to slowly dissipate, Ginny finally viewed the supposed kidnapper in all her glory…

… It couldn't have been!? This was impossible, it didn't make any sense. How could…? But, no, this couldn't be right, what she was seeing should have been improbable. No scratch that, the sight should have been impossible. What the hell was happening? This had to be some sort of elaborate trick, there was just no way.

But as Ginny looked into the familiar face there could be no denying who lay, intimately, atop of her… no question whatsoever. The person who had pinned her against the marble floor was none other than…

Hermione Granger.

…

No, not just **the** Hermione Granger – the remarkably beautiful and diligent bookworm – but a dishevelled and thoroughly pissed off Hermione Granger whose eyes looked slightly unhinged, crazy, and her hair seemingly ill maintained and unkempt. Hermione looked absolutely livid, anger pouring out from every pore of her being as she glowered at the red head who was physically paralysed under the oppressive stare.

"Where were you!?" Hermione shouted, crazed, her face mere millimetres from Ginny's.

Flabbergasted, Ginny could only open and close her mouth repeatedly not a single word or utterance passing her lips. Not only was Hermione angry with her, shouting directly in her face but she was closer than she had ever been… Hermione's beautiful and envious features were only a few centimetres away. Gulping audibly, Ginny flushed with a deep red to match her unruly hair.

But in the back of her mind questions raced within Ginny's mind.

Why was Hermione asking such a question…?

What was she even referring to…?

Wasn't she supposed to be a captive, being held against her will…?

So then, where the hell were the kidnappers…?

"Why have you been avoiding me!?" Hermione continued, her hands shaking Ginny's collar painfully.

Without realising it, Ginny took her eyes away from Hermione, guilt eating into her core as she listened to Hermione's pained words as well as her voice, and looked away. Noticing this reaction, Hermione shuddered at the implication which would have only appeared rational in her own mind. Ginny was ignoring her again. Erasing her existence without even a care in the world! It hurt, it hurt Hermione so badly she didn't want to be forgotten, but most importantly she didn't want Ginny to ever forget her.

Before the silence could become too much, and because Ginny was showing no signs of responding, Hermione continued, "Why won't you even look at me!?"

Shocked, Ginny raised her head and look Hermione straight in the eyes, her watery eyes. Wait was Hermione crying? No, this was Hermione she was talking about. Nobody in this entire world could be as strong as her best friend, she had fought untold numbers of Death Eaters (Sometimes even single handedly) helped in defeating Lord Voldermort and faced demons which many could not envision or believe. Hermione would not cry over someone as unimportant as Ginny, would she?

But nevertheless here she was Hermione Granger, fighting back against tears which had threatened to overflow since five weeks ago… the moment Ginny had cut any and all connection between the two.

Pinning Ginny's hand further against the floor, Hermione leaned into Ginny's ear. Hermione completely unaware of the intimate proximity she was presenting to Ginny while Ginny silently blushed at the wonderful feeling coursing throughout her entire body, a small squeak leaving her lips upon contact. Hermione's body was pressed against Ginny's in the most intimate of ways; Hermione's ample breasts were pressing against her slowly developing pair, thighs pressing together against her waist as she felt her sex pulse at the unexpected contact.

"How could you do this to me," Hermione whispered darkly, "You meant everything to me, and you just abandoned me."

"W-What?"

"I would never do that to you, I would never have abandoned you. I would have stayed by your side through everything and anything… I would have done anything for the women I love, have… always loved." Hermione whimpered, tears finally cascading from her eyes onto Ginny's cheek.

While Hermione cried, tears falling over Ginny's features in an increasing flow, the red head finally registered the words Hermione had spoken. 'I would have done anything for the woman I love' present tense, Hermione was not only in love with her but was, by Hermione's own words, still in love with her. How? Why? When?

Silence ensued once again, interrupted by the sounds of Hermione's intermittent crying, before Ginny finally managed to force the question from her mouth, uncertainty and hope clearly ringing in her voice as she looked up at the grieving brunette.

"Y-You love me?"

…

"B-But I understand now," Hermione continued, Ginny words not even registering within the tormented brunette, "You could never accept my love. It… it isn't pure, it isn't what you would want from me. My love for you is nothing like those stories I read about as a child. It's repulsive, disgusting! I-I already know, I know I'm not worthy of you Ginny, you deserve someone so much better than me but… but I don't care anymore!"

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned, her question falling on deaths ears as Hermione continued unabated… never registering the regret which could be clearly seen upon Ginny's face.

"I thought I could handle separation but I just… can't do it!" Hermione wailed, "I need you Ginny! I don't want to let you go, watch you walk hand in hand with some unworthy husband to be. I-I thought I could. I thought I could remain your friend forever and watch from the side lines like I always have… but I was wrong!"

Breathing heavily, tears still streaming from her eyes, Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes for the first time since her speak… pain and fear displayed clearly for Ginny to see. Hermione's tear stained cheeks, her desperate look and unusually clingy nature was something Ginny had never seen before, had she, Ginny, caused all this?

"The moment you started to avoid me I knew, I knew that this wasn't what I wanted. I wanted you!" Hermione stated, her voice wavering with every hiccup which wracked her body, "Not just your friendship but your love and compassion too, I wanted all of it, just for myself. But how could I ever acquire such a thing when you obviously felt nothing for me."

Having remained silent for so long Ginny quickly spoke up, "Hermione, please, listen to me. I'm sorry for what I've done to you but this is all a big…"

"Don't you dare!" Hermione screamed, lifting Ginny from the ground and pushing her back against the floor in notable anger, "Don't you dare try to wriggle out of this one! I'm not letting you go; I won't let you get away from me again… never again!"

It took several moments for Hermione to compose herself again, but despite this her tears never dissipated. How could they? She had held in all of her emotions for so long, so long that it had overflowed – like a cup field to the brim with water – and now they had all come spilling out, all her pain and anguish; all her actions driven in a relentless shroud of bitterness and despair.

Hermione never wanted to be seen crying, especially not by Ginny who was her world. How unsightly must she have appeared to Ginny? Hermione couldn't help but wonder. But she never allowed this question to form coherence within her mind because she had so much more she had to ask Ginny, even if it broke their bonds of friendship.

"For so long I was scared. Scared of myself, of… of you and what people would think of me. For seven whole years I was left feeling terrified. But, you know the strange thing about all of this? The one thing I was never scared of; the one thing that never even entered my mind, or registered as worry, was knowing that I had fallen in love with a girl."

Silence pervaded the classroom once again; Ginny had been rendered utterly speechless by this whole affair. From Hermione's newest statement to her previous statement of love, which still rang within her brain, it had all been so sudden… so unexpected and wonderful that Ginny still hadn't been able to fully digest this piece of news or its implications.

"Why did I have to fall in love with you? W-With a… a girl," Hermione stated unsurely, "But the truth is those questions never even entered my mind, not until this very minute. Back then it was never a question of why I feel in love with you because to me you defied gender, you were worth overcoming all the barriers society would put in my way. Because at the end of the day, you were the one who made me feel so happy, so complete."

"I was never scared of falling in love with a girl. I was scared about how my feelings for you had changed so suddenly; I loved you so much, Ginny, but every time I saw you with Dean, with… Harry. I-I couldn't stop myself from hating you; I would find myself hating you more and more, and the happier you seemed the more I would hate you. W-Why could it never be me?" Hermione moaned bitterly, her head slagging in defeat.

…

Ginny couldn't say anything? She had screwed up, no it was more than that, she had failed to see all of the signs, and she had hurt Hermione without even knowing it. Every smile Hermione had given her, every comforting touch during Ginny's rough patches with boyfriends… everything, everything Hermione did had been tinged within sadness and she had never seen it. How could she have loved Hermione for so long and been blind to her pain?

"These… unrequited feelings, they changed me and it's all your fault! You make me so angry! Scared and… petrified but most of all you make me feel something I've never felt before, you make me feel desire. You!" Hermione stated sounding accusatory, "You made me feel this way, and you don't even care enough to talk to me! I've never felt anything like this before; I-I don't know how to control this… this feeling."

"Hermione," Ginny croaked, her voice feather light and apologetic, "I never meant…"

"What am I to you Ginny?

"What?"

"Am I just a single member from the Golden Trio? A friend? An acquaintance? A stranger? Your best friend? Or am I just a… just… just a filthy 'mudblood'."

Mudblood! It all suddenly came back to Ginny now. Why she was here? Why that term had solidified Ginny's belief that Hermione had been kidnapped, everything. But there were no kidnappers around, only Hermione. Gradually the pieces all started to fit into place; the letter which had been imbued with powerful magic, Hermione's peculiar disappearance and the writers knowledge of the grounds and the people walking within them. It had all been an elaborate set up conducted by none other than one Hermione Granger. But the question remained, why? Why had she referred to herself as a 'filthy mudblood'?

"W-Was it you?" Ginny questioned, Hermione turning away in realisation, "It was you, wasn't it? You're the one who sent me that letter."

Nervously, Hermione ground her lower lip between her teeth before replying, "I-I had to. You left me with no other choice; I had to take drastic action. Otherwise you would have run away from me again."

"But you called yourself a… a 'mudblood' Hermione! A mudblood! How could say such a…"

"Because you wouldn't have come otherwise!" Hermione screamed, her body trembling at the unfortunate truth.

"What? What are you…?"

"You wouldn't have come," Hermione cried, "So I-I had to make my lie believable, sell it to you in a way that left no room for interpretation… no room for suspicions."

"You could have asked me Hermione? I would have come!" Ginny replied, hurt ringing in her voice.

"No… no you wouldn't. I knew you would only come for me if it concerned my safety. If I was in danger I knew you would be the first to find me," Hermione whispered fondly, "So I played the part of the criminal, and played the part of the damsel in distress, all at the same time, knowing you would do anything to ensure my safety and that I could trap you and force you to talk to me."

"But for this to work I had to make you believe my lie, to wrap it up within an abhorrent truth which I knew would affect your judgement. And what better truth is there than my own heritage and muggle blood? What was the one thing you could never have imagined me calling myself? What word would have erased all suspicions?"

"M-mudblood," Ginny stuttered, Hermione nodding as if this was obvious and nothing to feel offended by. How could Hermione not feel offended about calling herself a mudblood? This wasn't right, and in fact, in Ginny's mind, this was unforgiveable. Hermione's beautiful name should not have been accompanied by such a derogatory term; Hermione was special and possessed the best traits out of anyone she had ever met. How could someone so kind, passionate and loving be considered a mudblood?

"You're not a mudblood!" Ginny shouted, "You're a wonderful, scared, girl who has accomplished things many wizards could never dream of. Not only are you highly respected but you are also beautiful, compassionate, loving, charming and remarkably intelligent. You are the brightest and most beautiful witch of your age… so don't you ever call yourself a 'mudblood' ever again, do you understand me!?"

…

"Why did I have to fall for you?" Hermione stated, Ginny's words having not even registered by a single jot. Such was the young girl's anguish and paranoia.

"What? Hermione, weren't you even listening to me!?" Ginny shouted exasperatedly, struggling against Hermione's sturdy yet intimate hold.

"Why did I have to fall for someone so unattainable…?"

"Hermione, I'm right here. I'm not unattainable; I want you just as much as you want me," once again Hermione didn't stop her mumbling, completely unaware of Ginny's words yet again, "Why aren't you listening to me, I'm yours… I've always been yours!"

"Why are you always on my mind?"

"Oh for god sake, why won't you listen to me?" Ginny screamed beyond exasperated, how could she get through to this girl?

Surprisingly, Hermione eyes had taken on a notably far off look, her eyes never blinking as she stared transfixed by Ginny's collarbone… not that she actually saw it of course because her mind was far too gone by this point to register such a slender figure beneath her. For the past fifteen minutes not a single word that left Ginny's lips had registered within Hermione's mind, nothing was registering but fear and her own growing desperation and insanity.

"I-I have exams… things are expected of me," Hermione noted matter of factly, "I-I need to do well… I have to satisfy everyone's expectations… I have to… concentrate. Concentrate on nothing more than my own studies. Important… time…" Hermione drawled off, more unpleasant and important thoughts coming to mind as she pondered on her own priorities.

"Hermione, please look at me!" Ginny stated, attempting to look Hermione straight in the eye but only succeeded in hearing Hermione's frantic murmuring, "You need to calm down, this isn't you. Please listen to me… Hermione?"

"I helped defeat Lord Voldermort for god sake; I survived Bellatrix LeStrange's prolonged torture and have suffered more ills in this war than most but then… why is this affecting me more than any of them?" Hermione rambled, her voice increasing in pitch with every murmur.

"Hermione, please…"

"Why do I feel this way?" Hermione murmured, interrupting Ginny who could only groan at this entire situation, "I have fallen in love before but never like this."

As Ginny was about to make another ill-fated attempt at snapping Hermione out of her trance, she suddenly felt her hands moving without her permission. Hermione was moving Ginny's hands behind the red heads head, propping her head up so that she could see Hermione more clearly which didn't help matters when the brunette leaned in closer… their breath becoming intermingled as they fanned the others gradually chaffing lips.

"I want you," Hermione whispered lustfully, "But not just your heart and soul… the things I have learnt to treasure and hold dear"

Gently Hermione's hands left Ginny's and drifted towards either side of the red heads cheek, softly brushing stray hair which happened to be in the way of Hermione's favourite sight. Ginny's breath hitching at the prolonged contact and the sensation of Hermione's body pressing even closer against her own, almost like it was on purpose. Flustered Ginny groaned slightly as she felt Hermione press her forehead against her own, her eyes clearly watching Ginny's recently moistened lips with evident intent and interest.

But before Ginny could close the last irresistible gap between there now parted lips, Hermione's features instantly soured and she pulled back without even the simplest of explanations. She merely continued talking as if she had never stopped, or had never indulged herself in Ginny's touch mere moments ago.

"I want to taste you and spoil you so thoroughly that nobody could ever think of touching you again… I want to make you ugly to the world so that only I could ever love you and… and take care of you. I want you to have no other choices, no other alternative… only me!"

"Why… why am I feeling this way?" Hermione pondered, fear rising within her voice once again, "T-This isn't right, this isn't rational…"

Scared, Hermione looked towards Ginny with eyes which spoke volumes of confusion and loss. She didn't know what she was doing. Hermione Granger, the greatest witch of her age, was feeling something she had never felt before and there was no book which could answer her dilemma because no book could explain what love truly was in its most raw and complete form. She had been suffering with this grief for who knows how long? And Ginny had abandoned her again and again without fail.

"I want you all to myself," Hermione stated, looking directly into Ginny's eyes trying desperately to explain what she was feeling, "To lock you away so no man can ever touch… I want to destroy any remnants of your past relationships, so that I will be the only thing you ever see. I want to force you into loving me, make you cry and beg me to never leave you… I want you to know how it feel to be denied love because this is how you make me feel!"

Ginny couldn't say anything yet again, this was all too much for her to comprehend. How had she let this go on for so long? Hermione had been driven made by love and it was all so pointless. If Ginny had just gathered the courage and told Hermione her feeling within the last seven years all this; this heartache and pain could have been avoided. But instead she had caused Hermione untold pain and crippled her to such an extent that she was forced to take 'drastic actions.'

Where had her renowned Gryffindor bravery gone?

Meanwhile Hermione continued to bear her heart and soul to Ginny, there wasn't much left that needed to be said but the more she spoke the less weight she felt pressing on her shoulders. With every confession Hermione felt free, but it was the reverse in Ginny's case because every utterance from Hermione's lips a new weight was added which had never been there before.

"I want to hurt you, violate you in every sense of the word… But… Why?" Hermione cried, tears falling from her eyes once again and onto Ginny's cheek and lips, "I… I'm not a monster… I'm not some unfeeling and uncaring human being… Why… Why do you make me feel this way?"

Falling against Ginny's chest, Hermione wept; all her years of anguish and misery released in this one moment. Ginny couldn't speak, rendered completely speechless, by Hermione who had nestled herself into the crook of the red heads neck, wrapping her arms around her neck as she held Ginny for dear life. What was Ginny supposed to do? She couldn't do anything to right her mistakes and she knew it, this was all her fault.

"T-This isn't love," Hermione continued shakily, "If I loved you then I would want to cherish you, care for you… I shouldn't want to cage you, force you to depend only on me for love and shelter… I'm supposed to be your friend… Your best friend… But how can you ever be friends with someone like me?"

"Alright that is enough!" Ginny shouted, grabbing Hermione's face in her efforts to get some sort of reaction. "Hermione please listen to me…?"

Ginny didn't want to see this anymore, the pain was becoming far too much for her. She wanted to bring back the old Hermione, the old Hermione who used to be so care free and so loving. Ginny didn't want to see the pained and confused Hermione anymore because that sight was the most painful things she had ever seen, would ever see. But despite Ginny's actions, Hermione didn't snap out of her deep trance, nope, not one bit. She continued to mutter to herself, eyes wide open in both fear and revulsion at her own thoughts.

"I'm hideous! Unclean from the inside and out… I don't deserve you but," instantly Hermione's eyes fixed on Ginny's, there was something demented in them but Ginny had no idea what at the present time, "But I don't care anymore!"

Roughly, and without even the slightest hint of warning, Hermione forced herself intimately closer to Ginny; grabbing the red heads hands and forcing them behind Ginny's back… as she anchored her body further against the younger girl's, Hermione's forehead pressing against Ginny's as she drank in the scent she so loved, a knee pressing itself against Ginny's sex causing the young red head to gasp as Hermione breathed it all in.

They were now more physically close than they had ever been - a proximity both had always dreamed of but never imagined in a thousand life times. As Hermione fought to press herself further in between Ginny's legs, they both felt a similar pulsing sensation reaching deep within their most private places. Breast to breast they lay, Hermione's head dipping to smell the intoxicating scent which existed upon the crook of Ginny's neck… a dainty hand curling the red heads leg as Hermione felt flesh tingle beneath her fingertips.

Both girls were panting against one another, silently enjoying the feeling which rose within them at the others discreet touch and overwhelming scent. Ginny's face was flushed, almost matching her hair in its red intensity, as her parted lips continued to pant breaths which Hermione heard and couldn't help but feel honoured by.

"I'm going to make you fall in love with me!" Hermione whispered, thoroughly intoxicated by this moment.

To Ginny's surprise, Hermione suddenly forced Ginny's body up to meet her own, the older girl sighing in pleasure at the contact while Ginny grimaced at the hold which the brunette had kept against her forearm, finger nails digging into her skin and drawing blood in the process. What the hell was happening?

It was only then that Ginny realised something. This wasn't how Hermione would have treated her; in fact Hermione would have never treated her like this. Hermione had always been so gentle and loving in everything she did, even in her lectures and criticism. So then why did she look so crazed, so frenzied and why, at this precise moment, was Hermione ripping open her shirt.

Before Ginny could even register this moment properly, Hermione had already gone ahead and ripped open the red heads buttoned up shirt, buttons dancing across the marble floor as flesh was revealed to Hermione's eagerly awaiting fingertips. With feather light touches Hermione began to feel the contours of Ginny's body, the latter's stomach constricting and tensing under the wonderful inspection as her body jolted in place.

"But…But I'm already in love with you." Ginny said completely unheard by Hermione who continued to indulge in the feeling of the red heads flesh against her fingertips. Hermione tracing Ginny's spine within the little inch of space between the floor and the intoxicating red head, for Hermione this moment was absolute bliss and she couldn't believe the sensations this invoked within her.

Leaning forward, Ginny repeated her previous utterance praying that Hermione could at least register these heart felt words, but once again the brunette heard and saw nothing. She was too far gone to be able to register anything other than her movements; Hermione was in a blissfully catatonic state where only she and Ginny's skin existed.

"I'm going to taste every texture," Hermione whispered hungrily, palm kneading Ginny's belly button as she spoke, "Touch every contour of your body… and I'm going to make you love me!"

Unexpectedly, and to Ginny understandable worry and surprise, Hermione burst into tears once again, her voice seemingly catching in her throat as she hic-cupped against another wet sob. Hermione was practically trembling against Ginny's skin now, her eyes silently begging Ginny for something but the red head couldn't figure out what. What was Hermione asking her, imploring her more like?

"You… You'll have no choice but to love me!" Hermione whimpered.

…

But before Ginny could comfort Hermione, or at least question her bizarre statements, the brunette's hands suddenly rose to Ginny's bra, her finger tips touching the soft material of both the fabric and the skin above her bosom. But before Ginny could panic, and fear her chastity, Hermione suddenly froze in place her lips parting and uttering silent pained groans. Hermione was trembling yet again but more violently then before, her eyes wide and horrified, perhaps by what she had done or by how far she had taken matters? Had Hermione finally returned and seen the damage she had created, inflicted, upon the red head who had been a willing participant until just this moment.

"I-I can't do this… I can't do this!" Hermione wailed, hands rising to her lips as she looked upon Ginny and her terrified expression.

Silence ensued with the barren classroom once more, Hermione falling onto Ginny's shoulder as her tears returned due to every painful memory that entered her mind. Regret poured out from her entire being, what had possessed Hermione to do such a thing? Why had she treated Ginny in such a rough manner? She wasn't like that, she wasn't a monster? Why had this happened? With no explanation and no hope Hermione did the only thing she could do, she cried and wept for all the damage she had inflicted upon their relationship. There would be no more friendship and it was all her fault, all down to one moment of complete madness.

Unbeknown to Hermione, however, Ginny cradled the brunette's head beneath her chin and lovingly stroked the strands of luscious hair with careful care and attention. Ginny was still in a state of complete shock, but even while in this state she had come to fall back on old habits; which was comforting the woman she loved in her distress. Nothing could create insurmountable distance between them, in Ginny's opinion, not even Hermione's ill treatment and uncaring manner. In fact attempted rape would not have been too far from describing Hermione's brutish actions of before, but Ginny knew that Hermione regretted everything she did… she wasn't herself and had stopped before anything could really happen, the Hermione she loved had saved her yet again.

"Please…" Hermione whimpered in a broken whisper.

"Please love me, Ginny…"

Silence fell once again while Ginny continued stroking Hermione's arched back, quelling the hiccups which had returned only moments before. Ginny still couldn't register much but she heard Hermione's words as clear as day and she inwardly whimpered at the sudden realisation; Ginny had realised that they had both caused irreversible damage upon the other due to her cowardice and Hermione's forceful actions. This did not make them even; it only made things so much harder. Whatever love they could have would forever be tainted by this moment and all moments previous, when Ginny had a chance to confess but never took the initiative.

"I can't pretend any longer," Hermione continued, her hands gripping Ginny's torn collar gently, "Please accept me, don't make me hurt you."

…

"I don't want to hurt you." Hermione trailed off as her head remained placed within the crook of Ginny's neck.

It was in this moment that Ginny knew what to do, what had to be done to begin the healing process for both people involved. So with a hint of trepidation, and a good amount of longing and anticipation, Ginny lifted Hermione from her chest and placed her across, kneeling beside the red head. Confused, Hermione stared at Ginny fearing that the red head was going to leave her and not only momentarily but forever… and she had every right to and would not stop her if she walked away.

But to Hermione's surprise Ginny suddenly appeared right in front - face to face with her - the red head kneeling, legs separated by her own waist line, half-sitting on the brunettes lap, and leaned towards Hermione… eyes never deviating from her own. Fear was displayed within Hermione's eyes while frank determination and conviction shined from Ginny's, her lips parting as she drew near.

"Ginny?" Hermione whispered questioningly before soft lips stopped any further motion, her eyes bulging at the sweet contact.

* * *

.

.

.

Ginny, Ginerva 'bloody' Weasley was actually cupping her cheeks and kissing her. A wonderful gentle kiss which Hermione couldn't help but respond to, cupping the red heads cheeks and leaning further against her best friend – arms circling and drawing Ginny closer. This was it, the kiss Hermione had always dreamed about. The kiss was like nothing she had ever expected, it was sweet, slow and thoroughly enjoyable; their lips moving in unison as they felt the soft flesh against their lips react and mould against their own.

Arms circling Hermione's neckline, Ginny slowly began to deepen the kiss but only slightly. Lips moving against the other in effortless synchronisation, as if they had always belonged to each other and were the perfect fit. Nothing could have taken away from this moment but regrettably something eventually did, Ginny pulled away from Hermione and watched the brunette's glazed yet confused expression with a surprising level of fondness.

As Ginny retracted her lips, a slight wet pop leaving their previously joined lips, Hermione watched her closely. Did Ginny Weasley just kiss her? Why, she was straight Hermione was sure of it. So then why did her lips tingle? and why was Ginny licking her lips with an expression which could have only been described as bliss? The kiss should have been impossible, the skin tight contact doubly so, it was supposed to be Hermione's impossible dream but yet here she was, Ginny Weasley, arms circling her waist and head nuzzling against her own.

"Enough! Now listen to me and make sure you listen well because I will only say this once… **I love you, Hermione**… and I **have** loved you for so many years." Ginny said, smiling as Hermione's eyes rose dramatically and a beautiful blush crossed her cheeks.

"But… But I…" Hermione muttered, eyes scanning everything inside the room including Ginny who merely stared at her with love and affection. She would have found Hermione's expression incredibly adorable, like a lost puppy, had it not been for the previous experience but inside she sighed in contentment… Hermione was finally hers and hers alone.

"Fine I'll say it one more time, maybe it will sink in this time… I love you, Hermione Jean Granger," Ginny spoke softly, smiling as Hermione spoke the words back to herself and pondered on them more, but as happiness began to claw at her it was suddenly engulfed by confusion. Why had Hermione acted the way she did, she needed to know. No matter what, Ginny needed to know what was wrong with Hermione and what had caused such a sudden change in her personality.

"Hermione, please, listen to me. I need to ask you something because I am a little lost here," Hermione nodded slowly, eyes focusing on Ginny, "Why did you… I mean… why have you been acting so weird today?"

"It wasn't just today Ginny, I've been feeling like this for five weeks now. The day that…"

"The day that I abandoned you" Ginny trailed off, finally realising the catalyst for Hermione's unhinged actions but that didn't answer everything, "But why did you do all this? Why did you fake a kidnapping and send the entire school and ministry into an uproar?"

"I-I did, I thought only Hogwarts would be looking for me but the Ministry… I hadn't expected that." Hermione trailed off, eyes retaining their previous worry and apprehension.

Placing that issue away for further contemplation, Hermione fixed Ginny firmly within the eyes and explained everything to the best of her abilities, "I-I've been like this because you didn't come yesterday, when I sent you the letter. I wanted to give you one last chance before I set things in motion but you never turned up. And you'd been avoiding me for the best part of five weeks, and in that time I was left to suffer alone without my best friend beside me."

"But I… Why were you alone? I thought you had Harry and Ron. I left because I thought they could help you in my place, because they had seen and fought things which you could only talk to amongst yourselves. Where were they?" Ginny questioned, puzzled by this unexpected admission.

"They couldn't help me because they were suffering as well, the only things we had to share was pain and memories that not one of us wanted to remember. And even if Ron could help me he wouldn't, he still can't forgive me for rejecting his advances and whenever Harry tried to comfort me Ron would see this as a betrayal. I couldn't put more pressure on Harry so I distanced myself from the both of them, and talked to Harry when he was alone which is very rarely."

"But at the time none of that mattered," Hermione stated, looking away from their joined hands and staring Ginny directly in the eyes, "Because I thought I had you Ginny. I thought you would be there for me when I needed you most, but you were never there. I could never seem to find you."

Grimacing, Ginny felt every utterance deep within her heart like a dagger plunged deep within her chest, forced to twist and fester like the love she had once held for Hermione. Every word cut deep but Ginny persevered, knowing that Hermione had a lot which needed to be explained and understood. She had been the one to hurt Hermione; she at least had the common courtesy to hear her out and learn from her past mistakes.

"Couldn't find me?" Ginny asked, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Every time I found you you'd run away, over and over again you would run away from me… and every time I approached you you'd flinch from my mere shadow." Ginny's grimace became even more pronounced now, regret and guilt eating away at her psyche, "But I knew it wasn't to do with you… it was me. It was my fault."

"What?"

"I-I hurt you, didn't I? I must have done something to offend you and… and then I realised, Ron."

"Ron? I'm sorry Hermione but I don't follow."

"You couldn't forgive me for the way I treated Ron," Hermione stated, Ginny's eyes rising in bewilderment, "He's your brother after all… I knew then… I knew that I had messed up. I had hurt your brother in a time when he needed to feel loved and you couldn't forgive me for that."

It was because of this unexpected statement that Ginny was once again unable to utter a single word, how could Hermione have come up with such an unfounded accusation? Ginny had never felt anger towards the brunette for rejecting Ron's confession, in fact she felt relieved. So then how did Hermione reach such a strange conclusion, Ginny had always thought that Hermione was worth far more than Ron and even herself but she had never expected Hermione to doubt herself to such an extent.

"I started a relationship with Ron because I thought it would make you happy… I came to every Quidditch practice and every training session because it was another chance to watch you without being questioned… I scanned every single word of your assignments because I wanted you to be happy and successful," Hermione stated, her head dipping, "I wanted so much from you but most of all… I wanted you to notice me."

"Oh Hermione," Ginny sighed sadly, hugging the brunette with a chaste kiss against her forehead, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I was scared by how you'd react, that you would reject my advances like you had rejected Harry's. I thought you only ever saw me as a friend; I sometimes wandered if you even saw me as that. You were my only true friend outside of Harry and Ron, and I thought I had lost you all because of my actions." Hermione replied.

"Come here Hermione," Ginny stated, wrapping her lips against Hermione's as they fell to the floor, "I'm going to make up for all the years you suffered, you'll never, ever, feel lonely again I promise."

"W-What are you going to do?" Hermione mumbled, the kiss continuing as they whispered against the others lips, their hands wandering and claiming new flesh that had never been cultivated by another's hand.

Smiling, Ginny replied "I'm going to let you devour me, I'm going to take your first and you are going to take mine. The way it should be and after that…"

"After that?" Hermione questioned, eager to know the answer as Ginny sucked and nibbled at her tender ear lobe.

"And after that… we will never be separated again!"

And as Ginny pressed herself closer to Hermione, lips searching and hands pulling, the red head finally realised something. She had finally managed to keep Hermione silent, and there was no better way of keeping her silent than with lips which tasted so heavenly and so incredibly divine. This would undoubtedly be a night neither would ever forget, the night they became one and surrendered to the others every touch.

The first of many nights no doubt…

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Notes: Apologizes if this seemed a little rushed, I had a previous version of this chapter but I couldn't find it after my laptop did a random update. Apparently when my laptop does an update the system does a complete reboot, and configures itself to a previously assigned date. Don't ask me how or why because it just does, I doubt anyone has a laptop as infuriating as mine. But luckily I learnt about this now because my other stories could have been in serious jeopardy.

I wanted to get this chapter out before I left to go on holiday tomorrow, so much so that I wrote two different versions of this chapter within the span of 3 days which was not easy I might add. This will be heading somewhere I assure you but for now I wanted to get the confrontation out of the way, to make way for some love making. I'll try to write it as lovingly as I can (Is that even possible) but with enough smut to satisfy the general readership.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated because I have never worked so hard to get a chapter updated, I would be very happy to return home and find lots of opinions on this chapter. I don't mind whether you offer insight, praise or constructive criticism because all opinions are valued and they have already helped me improve as a writer considerably.

All the best everyone and I will hopefully be back in 2 to 3 weeks, depends how long my mates booked the holiday. Bye!

**Oh by the way, cookie points to whoever can figure out how Hermione tracked everyone's movement. It's easy but some might overlook its simplicity :P**


End file.
